Mein Gott!
'Mein Gott 'マインゴット Main Gotto, lit. "My God") is a character song for Prussia, and is included in the teaser trailer for the movie Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White, as well as being used as the ending theme and BGM in Prussia's first appearance in the movie. Lyrics Kanji= 誰かが呼んでる 俺を呼んでいる いいぜ　任せとけ!　行くぜ もっと!　もっと! 東へ西へと 走り続けるぜ お前が望むなら なでてやる そうさ　戦うしかないなら やるしかないさ 俺様　最高!　最強! 最後に　笑うのは　Ja(ヤー) 俺様!　決まったぜ Danke! 最上!　最恐! お前ら　讃えていいぜ デカい夢　見せてやる 連戦連勝　ガチだぜ! ひとりきりの部屋 今日もしたためる 俺様メモリアル　書くぜ もっと! もっと! 小鳥よさえずれ　俺のために 癒されてやる　ニヨニヨ ヤバい　幸せを呼ぶパンダ だまされないぜ 俺様　参上!　炎上! やりたい放題　暴れるぜ 親父　見ててくれー! Mein Gott! ピンチ!　パンチ! 時には　武者震いだぜ ｢...このぐらいにしてやる｣ 形勢逆転　焦るぜ! 全ての地図いつかはこの手に... 笑いながら駆け抜けるぜ そうさ　弱さのせいじゃなくて 強すぎるのさ 俺様　最高!　最強! 最後に笑うのは　Ja(ヤー) 俺様!　決まったぜ Danke! みんな!　来いよ! メアドの交換　していいぜ ひとり楽しすぎるぜ この手に全てを!　待ってろ! 連戦連勝　ガチだぜ! (Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater) |-| Romaji= Dareka ga yonderu Ore wo yondeiru Ii ze makasetoke iku ze Motto! Motto! Higashi e nishi e to Hashiritsuzukeru ze Omae ga nozomu nara Nadeteyaru Sou sa tatakau shika nai nara Yaru shika nai sa Oresama saikou! Saikyou! Saigo ni warau nowa Ja! Oresama! Kimatta ze! Danke! Saijou! Saikyou! Omaera tataete ii ze Dekai yume miseteyaru Rensen renshou gachi da ze! Hitorikiri no heya Kyou mo shitatameru Oresama MEMORIARU kaku ze Motto! Motto! Kotori yo saepure ore no tame ni Iyasareteyaru Niyo niyo! Yabai shiawase wo yobu panda Damasarenai ze Oresama sanjou! Enjou! Yaritai houdai amareu ze Oyaji mitetekure! Mein Gott! Pinchi! Panchi! Toki niwa mushaburui da ze (...Kono gurai ni shiteyaru) Kisei gyakuten asuru ze! Subete no chizu itsukawa kono te ni... Warainagara kakenukeru ze Sou sa yowasa no sei janakute Tsuyosugiru no sa Oresama saikou! Saikyou! Saigo ni warau nowa Ja! Oresama! Kimatta ze Danke! Minna! Koi yo! MEADO no togashite ii ze? Hitori tanoshi sugiru ze Kono te ni subete wo! Mattero! Rensen renshou gachi da ze! (Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater) |-| English= Someone is calling, I'm being called Alright, leave it to me; let’s go More! More! To the east and to the west I’ll keep running If you desire it too, I'll come pet you That’s right, if fighting is your only option Then that’s what you’ll have to do The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest! The one who gets the last laugh, yeah! Is the awesome me, of course! Danke! Thank you The best! The most fearsome! You guys can praise me I’ll show you my massive dream A succession of victories for sure! Alone in my room I’ll write it today too A memorial of the awesome me More! More! Hey little bird chirp for my sake Little bird meaning his pet bird, Gilbird. It will heal me; niyo niyo! This is bad, a panda that will bring happiness A reference to track 2 of the "Hetalia Drama CD Interval Volume 1: The CD Of The Awesome Me," where China gives a stuffed panda to Prussia in hopes of cheering him up. Also a reference from his April Fools blog that Hong Kong sells him pandas to bring good luck and he gets scolded by Germany for having them in his room. I won’t be fooled The awesome me will show up! Burn it up! I’ll do whatever I want and I’ll do it violently Old man, please watch over me! Mein Gott! My God! In a pinch! Punch! Sometimes even a warrior starts shaking (...I’ll leave things at this point) A reverse in the situation, I’m going to be hasty! All of the maps will someday be in these hands... I’ll laugh as I run through That’s right, it’s not because I’m weak It’s because I’m too strong The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest! The one who gets the last laugh, yeah! Is the awesome me, of course! Danke! Everyone! Come here! Let’s exchange email addresses? Being alone is too much fun Everything will be in these hands! Just you wait! A succession of victories for sure! (Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater Watch over me please, Father Fritz Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater) |-| German= Jemand ruft, Ich werde gerufen Alles klar, überlasst es mir, los geht's Mehr! Mehr! Zum Osten und zum Westen Werde ich laufen Wenn du dir das auch wünschst, Werde ich kommen und dich liebkosen! Das ist richtig, wenn Kämpfen deine einzige Ansicht ist Dann ist es das, was du tun musst Das großartige Ich ist das Beste! Das Stärkste! Der, der zuletzt lacht, yeah! Es ist natürlich das großartige Ich! Danke! Das Beste! Das Furchteinflößenste! Ihr Leute könnt mich preisen Ich werde euch meinen gewaltigen Traum zeigen Eine Siegesfolge ist sicher! Alleine in meinem Zimmer Schreibe ich es auch heute Die Memoiren des großartigen Ichs Mehr! Mehr! Hey kleiner Vogel, der meinetwegen zwitschert Es wird mich heilen, niyo niyo! Das ist schlimm, ein Panda, der Fröhlichkeit bringt Ich lasse mich nicht täuschen Das großartige Ich wird sich zeigen! Auflodern! Ich werde machen, was ich will, und ich werde es gewalttätig machen Alter Mann, pass auf mich auf! Mein Gott! In einer Zwickmühle! Schlagen! Manchmal zittern selbst Kämpfer (...ich belasse es hierbei) Eine Umkehrung in dieser Situation, ich werde mich beeilen! Alle Karten werden eines Tages in diesen Händen liegen... Ich werde lachen, wenn ich dadurch renne Das ist richtig, es ist nicht, weil ich schwach bin Es ist, weil ich zu stark bin Das großartige Ich ist das Beste! Das Stärkste! Der, der zuletzt lacht, yeah! Es ist natürlich das großartige Ich! Danke! Ihr alle! Kommt her! Lasst uns E-Mail Adressen austauschen Alleine zu sein ist viel zu lustig Alles wird in diesen Händen sein! Ihr müsst nur abwarten! Eine Siegesfolge ist sicher! (Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater) Album This song was included in a limited edition CD that came with the movie tickets, as well as a short version in Silver Screen Hetalia: Sound World. Video APH Mein Gott LIVE! (Hetalia Seiyuu Event 2010)|Atsushi Kousaka singing Mein Gott!! Live. Mein Gott!! (Prussia's Character Song)|Originally uploaded at YouTube by chibirose2. Trivia *There is also a band version of Mein Gott sang by Atsushi Kousaka that came in the Ginmaku Hetalia Axis Powers OP Single - Wa! Wa!! World Ondo CD. *Unlike other voice actors that sang in the record room, Atsushi Kousaka sang the song while onstage to know the feeling of being a "rockstar". Category:Songs Category:Media Category:Music